megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Past and Non-Canon Megaman Teams
This is a list of the defunct / non canon Megaman Teams. Most URLs won't work, but you might still be able to look some up on Archive.org . For the active teams see the Team List. =Classic Series= Mega Man 1 The Sinister Six *The first Megaman Team ever. *Visit the Sinister Six! *Cyclone Man's Mega Man Homepage *The Ice Palace *On Geocities *On Geocities (when they used usernames) *On Geocities (Again) *On Planet-Megaman *On sinister6.com The Chibi Eight *A Powered Up team with .... Quickman instead of Bombman. Why not? *I found this randomly on google one day and knew nothing of it before then. Go figure. *The old URL - Currently frozen. *https://web.archive.org/web/20130517144505/http://chibisix.webs.com Archived through WayBack. Not much content and here be broken images. Mega Man 2 The Dream Team *The first Mega Man 2 Team. Also the first team to go belly-up. *The old URL *megaman2.cjb.net The Megaman Super Site *The "MM2 Super Team" aspect of the site seems to have gone dead. *The old URL Wily's Warriors *The longest lasting MM2 team ever. *The old URL *On Geocities *On Geocities (after a hiatus) *On Slitesled Mega Man 3 The X-treme team aka The Elite Eight *That OTHER Megaman 3 team. Yeah ..... it's ..... them. *shudder* These guys sucked. Their racism (yes, RACISM, a Megaman page was actually racist) and unhealthy obsession with Gauntlet and the Mechanical Maniacs resulted in them being kicked out of the community. They have changed into a non-Megaman page since. *Eventually they were hacked. They started it. *eliteeight.cjb.net - The original redirect. *mmxt.cjb.net - The main old URL *On Homestead *On Geocities (later hacked by Gauntlet) *On Geocities (again) *On Geocities (again) *On Brinkster Gamma's Deciples *The Rockman 3 team that went belly up. Their Shadowman was also Starman on another Team. *The old URL *Maybe a different team? Mega Man 4 Cossack's Creations *The first MM4 Team, led by Kirk aka Skullman. Some of the older teams usually refer to this team rather than Cossack's Comrades when featuring the Robot Masters from Mega Man 4 in their epilogues as they were contemporaries. Dust tried to revive them, but failed. *Started by the origional Dustman. *The old URL *Their original URL Cossack's Soldiers *The second MM4 team. *The old URL Mega Man 5 Darkman's Robot Warriors *The newer MM5 team. Now changed back to Starman's Moonbase. *Their Stoneman continued the team's epilogues himself on a solo site. *The old URL *stoneman.cjb.net - Stone's solo site *on Geocities The Deception Force *A MM5 team that was a subsection of the White Tower. Couldn't decide if it wanted to stay a "team" page or not. *The old URL Blue's Deciples (Take Two) *The first MM5 team. Made by D.R.W.'s Starman with a whole new membership. *The old URL *The original URL The Dark Dudes *A team of the Darkmen from MM5? People will do anything to be on a team, it seems… *The old URL The Ascendant Androids *The old URL *Another URL Mega Man 6 The Robot Rebels *The one and only MM6 team! *The old URL World's Strongest *The one and only MM6 team! *The old URL *Another Archive The Great Eight *The one and only MM6 team! *Robot Rebels, World's Strongest, and the Great Eight all formed at the same time. Hence the joke "the one and only MM6 team." *The old URL Vertexes of the Meshed *The one and only MM6 team! *The old URL X's Gladiators *The one and only MM6 team! *The old URL Metallic Mercenaries *The one and only MM6 team! *Its leader also was Plant Man on the current Mega Man 6 Team, the Armored Assassins, for quite a while. *The old URL *Another old URL *On Geocities *On Freewebs Armored Assassins *The one and only MM6 Team! *On Profusehost *On Freewebs * On SiteSled * Yet another URL Mega Man 7 Lethal 8 *This MM team was off to a good start before they disbanded. *The old URL The Deadly Eight *A MM7 team. Never updated. Not even once. *The old URL The Enigma Eight *The inquisitive MM7 team. Tried to reform once, but it didn't take, *The old URL *Another URL Drastic Measures *Avi will eat you. *The old URL *On Geocities *On Sitesled *On tripod *On Angelfire Mega Man 8 The Elite Eight #2 *Former MM8 Team. Clownman changed it to a solo page, Clownman's circus. *The first Elite Eight was the name of the Xtreme Team before they dropped it. This one has nothing to do with them, they just liked the name. *The old URL The Elite Eight #3 *A MM8 team. Did not last long at all. Had no connection with the previous team. *The old URL The Eighth Kingdom *Another MM8 team, but not a noticeable one by any means. *The old URL The Robotic Raiders *A Megaman 8 team, their Astroman was the same as the Technological Tyrants! *The old URL Titanium Titans *A titanic Megaman 8 team. *The old URL *Another URL Mechanized Monsterz *The Monsterous Megaman 8 team, before they became "Gravy with no Z," the result of letting non-community members/RL friends on the team. *The old URL Deep impact *The old URL *On freewebspace Mega Man 9 Chaos Crusaders *A short lived Megaman 9 Team. *The old URL Mega Man 10 Heaven's Hammarz aka Aggravated Assault *Created as a joke by members of the Mechanical Maniacs and various other in the community. *It was Rich's (Magnetman's) idea. *It lampooned many cliches found in MM teams. *The old URL Mega Man & Bass Elements of Doom aka The 6 Horsemen *The old URL Diabolical 6 *Dropped before it even began. *The old URL The Legendary Eight *A subsite of Anime Extreme. The team aspect of this page seems dead. Hell, I don't even think these guys said hello to the rest of the teams. *The old URL King's Knights *Another R&F team that never made any progress almost a year after forming. *The old URL Technological Tyrants *Around for a very long time, but never updated after switching to a Flash site. *The Tyrants was the fourth R&F team, but reformed later on. *Their leader, Naop, was featured on the Sinister Six a bit. *The old URL *On Geocities *On Angelfire Mega Man & Bass 2 The Time Trekkers *A team of misfits, the R&F Wonderswan team! *The old URL Dimensional Destroyers *Disbanded before they could get a full roster! Mega Man: The Wily Wars Terrible Trio *The Wily Wars team! (There was a Wily Wars team? Looks like....) *The old URL Mega Man in Dr. Wily's Revenge Electric Guardians *The MM1 GB team. The first to form to be non-canon specifically. *The old URL Mega Man V (Game Boy) Children of the Void *Iceman of The Sinister Six was their Pluto. *Started life as The Lethal Eight, a MM7 team. *The old URL Cosmic Gladiators *Played a role during the Business of War *Was briefly Cosmic Crusaders. *The old URL *On Tripod Astrum Imperium v1 AKA Heavenly Bodies and CORONA *Sunstar on this team was also Wavegirl on Gila Gladiators. *On the Technological Tyrants *On webs' *On createaforum *On zyro *On Proboards *On Enjin *On yooco Misc. Mega Man bosses The Champions of Evil *Sunstar, Enker, and the other RM-type robots, including the Wily Wars robots. Kudos to Koddiss for trying to do something more original! *The old URL Hi-Tech Expressions's PC Mega Man games The Sinister Six AKA The Demonic 9 *Started out as a legitimate team in it's own right. Eventually was taken over (with permission) by Gauntlet of The Mechanical Maniacs as a prank. *The old URL *The old URL (as a real team) *The prank The Dark-Hunters *A Megaman 3 PC team *The old URL The Gila Gladiators *A Megaman PC and Megaman 3 PC Team. Went belly-up. *Turned into Beta Unknown. *Castala was their Wavegirl and was also Sunstar in Astrum Imperium in it's many incarnations. *The old URL Beta Unkown *Spun out of Gila Gladiators with Wavegirl at the helm. Went through many forums, but never got anywhere. *The old URL *Another URL Rockman Strategy The Tantalizing Tacticians. *A very obscure team for a very obscure game.No known site. =Megaman X Series= Mega Man X X-Hunter HQ aka The Three Team *Former MM3 team turned into a MMX1 team. Now it has bit the dust. *The old URL X Team *Immediately after the X Hunter HQ fell, this MMX1 team replaced it. Progress stopped almost immediately. *The old URL Maverick Hunter Unit X *The old URL Alpha Movement *Was started by Rich of S6 and Mechanical Maniacs fame. *Lasted a long time. *The old URL *On Tripod Mega Man X2 The X-Hunters *Once the MMX2 Team. Now an all-purpose video game page. *The old URL X-Hunters #2 *Unusual team with the combo of the three X-Hunters from MMX2. *No connection with the previous team. *The old URL Code: Island Attackers *These guys lasted a long time and wound up hosting COSMOS and Drastic Measures. They also started the second Megaman Teams United Forum. *The old URL *On Tripod Mega Man X3 Doppler's Minions *The MMX3 team. Reformed quite a few times. *The old URL Rhino's Veterans *Very ...... white. Or grey. *The old URL The Sultans of Smeg *This MMX3 team had a forum, but no actual site even a year after forming. They were dropped for a lack of activity. *The old URL Crimson Berzerkers / Doppler's Denizens *The old URL Mega Man X4 X-Force *Headed by Ben, this team lasted a long while and was so respected that it became off limits after it's end, even while the community was booming. *Nostalgia page *On Crosswinds *On Geocities *More Geocities *The same account as above, but a different URL *Ben liked Geocities *A LOT *Sinister6.com nostalgia page Mega Man X5 Maverick Mayhem *A spin-off from the MM3 XT, this was a MMX5 team. They've never updated since forming, so........ *The old URL Horsemen of the Earth Crisis *After this MMX5 team went on hiatus for the third time, Makenshi (Spike Rosered, Waveman) decided to let it die rather than restart it again. *The old URL Critical Mass *They existed for quite a while, but didn't do too much in that time. *The old URL *On Tripod Mega Man X6 The Authority *A MMX6 team headed under Blaze Phoenix. Headed under Magma Dragoon of the X-Force. *The Old URL Reploid Rebellion *They did a bit before tapering off. *The old URL Mega Man X7 Red Alert *Nobody had the heart to take them off the list because their members were active within the community. *The old URL *On Tripod (older) Mega Man X8 New Generation *The old URL Copy Crisis *A longer lasting X8 team, leader was Enigma! *Started this (very inactive) wiki. *Visit Copy Crisis Orbital Odyssey *Just a joke team. =Megaman Battle Network Series= MegaMan: Battle Network 1 Viral Infection *Included members form the Mechanical Maniacs and Sinister Six. *Those same members kept the game from ever having a team form around it again. *Visit The Viral Infection Memorial *On Geocities *On Kiwibonga *On vi.mmexe.com *On Recycledhosting MegaMan: Battle Network 2 Battle Net: The EXE Network *The short-lived Megaman EXE 2 team. *The old URL Navi Warefare *The second EXE 2 team. *The old URL Gospel *A very red website that just sorta stopped after it was made. *gospelserver.cjb.net - The old URL *Actually on Geocities Aftermath *The old URL MegaMan: Battle Network 4 Darklight Mercenaries *Lasted for a longish time. *Had an interactive "Request board" where members of the team would "take jobs." *The old URL MegaMan: Battle Network 5 The Proto Hunters *Battle Network 5 team that's maybe, also a MM8 team? *The old URL *Another link The Battle Network 5 Team * Yes, that's what they called themselves! * This was totally overlooked in it's time! * The old URL MegaMan: Battle Network 6 Pentabulous Five *A short lived MMBN 6 Team. *Visit The Pentabulous Five * On Tripod * On Tripod (again) The Fabulous Falzar Five * Never really got off the ground. Had one member, but left due to the leader. One pending member, but zero updates. * The old URL *On Geocities *On Webs *On 000Webhost Network Transmission Lost in Transmission *Never got off the ground! *Visit Lost in Transmission =Megaman Star Force= MegaMan: Star Force COSMOS *Shared members with Code: Island Attackers and Drastic Measures. *Was subhosted by CIA. *The old URL =Megaman Legends Series= Mega Man Legends New Genesis *Formerly another EXE team, it later decided to become a MM Legends team. It never got off the ground, however. *The old URL =Megaman Zero Series= Mega Man Zero Zero Factor *The first Rockman Zero team. Based around all the bosses of Zero 1. *The old URL The Cyber Elves *The second Rockman Zero team. In this one people joined as Cyber Elves (from Zero 1). *The old URL Mega Man Zero 3 Weil's Forces *This Megaman Zero 3 Team, announced on a whim, disbanded before it could even fill its roster. *The forum was found here. Divine Judgment *As far as I can tell they never got a site up. Miscellaneous Megaman United *This is not to be confused with the Mega Man Teams United forum created by Rebel. All teams hung out at this page and some members from various teams were part of it's membership list, though now it is no longer an "official team" page and has been abandoned. *The old URL The X-League *Based on all the SNES MMX games. Like the first Megaman United, but not as remembered. *- The old URL Megaman United #2 *Created by Gauntlet out of the Mechanical Maniacs' forum, this was a merger of all the main teams of the time - the Mechs, the Sinister Six, the X-Force, Robotic Raider, Technological Tyrants, and Viral Infection. It was meant to be based off the most successful feature of the first Megaman United - the forums. *The old URL *Another URL Megaman Teams United *Made by Rebel of Code: Island Attackers. This was like Gauntlet's Megaman United in that it was the main forum of several Megaman Teams. *The old URL Category:Megaman Teams